dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vixen (Earth-515)
A whole new parallel reality to that of Prime Earth. The lives of many well-known characters have changed. Heroes *Team Vixen: **The Animal Masters ***Mari McCabe (aka Vixen) (Team Leader) ***Tabu (protege of Vixen) ***Michael "Mike" Maxwell (aka B'wana Beast) ***Bernhard "Buddy" Baker (aka Animal Man) ***Beatrice "Tris" Tess (aka Medicine Woman) **Cynthia "Cindy" Reynolds (aka Gypsy) (Second-in-Command) **Dominic Mndawe (aka Freedom Beast) (protege of B'wana Beast) **Alexia Santos (aka Animal Girl) (protege of Animal Man) **Seneca (protege of Medicine Woman) **Chandi Gupta (aka Maya) (protege of Gypsy) **Rima (aka Jungle Girl) (protege of B'wana Beast & Freedom Beast) **Ya'Wara (protege of Animal Man & Animal Girl) **Kiran Singh (aka Solstice) (protege of Gypsy & Maya) Villains *Anansi *Antagon *Aku Kwesi (aka Zombie King; General Kwesi; Benatu Eshu) *Mustapha Maksai (aka The Ox; General Maksai) *Kuasa Jones (aka Water Witch) *Stan Ray (aka Spiderbite) *Carlton Cerebrus (aka Admiral Cerberus) *Hamid Ali (aka Immortal One) (archenemy of B'Wana Beast & Tabu) *Seether *William Arcane *Buck Samson (aka Metaman) *Dr. Warren Stump (aka Biowulf) *June Mordeth-Reynolds (aka Mistress Mordeth) (archenemy of Gypsy; Mother of Gypsy) *Rupture *Malcolm Tandy (aka Crowbar) (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) *Vanessa Kingsbury (aka Shrike) (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) *Starshrike *Geoffrey Thibodeux (aka Black Mass) *Mahayogi (archenemy of Gypsy & Maya) *Mohammed Ibn Bornu *The Druid *Death Angel *Gunshot *Aryan Brigade: **Backlash **Blind Faith (archenemy of Gypsy) **Golden Eagle (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) **Heatmonger (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) **Iron Cross **Bonehead **Luftwaffe **Rebel *Anthony Ivo (aka Professor Ivo) *Amazo *The Shaggy Man (archenemy of Ya'Wara) *Ani-Men: **Rexford "Rex" Rogan (aka Maximus Rex) (Lion Man) **Irena "Reena" Rogan (Pantheress Woman) **Rowl (Wolf Man) **Snake Man **Bird Man **Horn (Rhinoceros Man) **Gargantus (Whale Man) **Scorpion Man **Lizard Man **Dr. Lovecraft *Eliza (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) *Akando (Not reformed after "Rehabilitation Period" with Task Force X, aka The Suicide Squad - Escaped Custody) *The Sea Wolf (archenemy of Ya'Wara) *Jean-Louis Droo (aka Houngan) (archenemy of Tabu & Freedom Beast) Former Villains *Tabu (Reformed due to Vixen's intervention) *Seneca (Reformed due to Medicine Women's intervention) *Chandi Gupta (aka Maya) (Reformed due to Gypsy's intervention) *The Parliament of Limbs (aka The Tailors): **The King of Limbs (deceased) **The Hunters Three: ***Captain Rene Deschamps (deceased) ***Deputy Carl Frears (deceased) *Xavier Cujo (deceased) Enemies of Amaya Akinwande (aka Lioness) *Mallus (aka Malice) (Son of Anansi) Allies *Amaya Akinwande (aka Lioness) (Grandmother of Vixen) *Karl Krenshaw (aka Detective Krenshaw) *Edward Joshua Quiller Reynolds (aka Breacher) (Father of Gypsy) *The Parliament of Limbs: **Shepherd **Ignatius (aka "Socks") **The Original Animal Masters: ***Stone (aka Medicine Man) (Team Leader) ***Arum ***Krate ***Rainbow ***Tantoluwa (aka Fox) (Ancestor of Vixen) *The Justice League *Team Flash **Vibe **Barry Allen (aka Flash) *David Zavimbe (aka Batwing) Former Allies *Efi Akinwande (aka Rhinoceros) (Biological Mother of Vixen) (deceased) *Rotimi Ajibade-Akinwande (aka Reverend Ajibade-Akinwande) (Biological Father of Vixen) (deceased) *The Parliament of Limbs (aka The Tailors): **The Living Nightmare (deceased) **Jacob Mullin (aka Redling) (deceased) Other Characters *Dr. Lena Vargas *Professor Adam Macalester *Abiesa *Travis Cody *James Highwater *Ellen Frazier-Baker *Zambesian Deities: **Aja **Yemoja **Oya **Ogun **Babalú-Ayé Future Generation Heroes *Team Gazelle **Efi Patricia Akinwande Maxwell (aka Gazelle) (Team Leader) (Daughter of Vixen & B'wana Beast) **Maxine "Maxie" Baker (aka Little Wing) (Second-in-Command) (Daughter of Animal Man & Ellen Frazier-Baker) **Clifford "Cliff" Baker (Son of Animal Man & Ellen Frazier-Baker) Villains *Sarah Shapiro (aka Professor Shapiro) (Daughter of Professor Ivo) *Professor Ivo, Jr. (Son of Professor Ivo) *Franklin Reginald Meyer Halloran (aka Kid Amazo) ("Son" of Amazo) Allies *The Infinity League Locations *United States of America **Detroit, Michigan (Vixen's home city, under her protection) **New York City, New York (former permanent resident city of the Vixen; location of one of Vixen's other residences) *Zambesi *The Red (aka The Life Web) **Permanent Residents: ***The Parliament of Limbs: ****Shepherd ****Ignatius (aka "Socks") ****The Original Animal Masters: *****Stone (aka Medicine Man) (Team Leader) *****Arum *****Krate *****Rainbow *****Tantoluwa (aka Fox) ***Former Parliament of Limbs Members (aka The Tailors): ****The King of Limbs (deceased) ****The Living Nightmare (deceased) ****Jacob Mullin (aka Redling) (deceased) ****The Hunters Three: *****Captain Rene Deschamps (deceased) *****Deputy Carl Frears (deceased) **Avatars of the Red: ***Shepherd ***Ignatius (aka "Socks") ***The Original Animal Masters ****Stone (aka Medicine Man) ****Arum ****Krate ****Rainbow ****Tantoluwa (aka Fox) ***Aja ***Amaya Akinwande (aka Lioness) ***The Animal Masters: ****Mari McCabe (aka Vixen) ****Tabu ****Michael "Mike" Maxwell (aka B'Wana Beast) ****Bernhard "Buddy" Baker (aka Animal Man) ****Beatrice "Tris" Tess (aka Medicine Woman) ***Dominic Mndawe (aka Freedom Beast) ***Alexia Santos (aka Animal Girl) ***Rima (aka Jungle Girl) ***Ya'Wara ***Eliza ***Akando **Former Avatars of the Red: ***The King of Limbs (deceased) ***The Living Nightmare (deceased) ***Jacob Mullin (aka Redling) (deceased) ***The Hunters Three: ****Captain Rene Deschamps (deceased) ****Deputy Carl Frears (deceased) ***Efi Akinwande (aka Rhinoceros) (deceased) **Future Avatars of the Red: ***Efi Patricia Akinwande Maxwell (aka Gazelle) ***Maxine "Maxie" Baker (aka Little Wing) ***Clifford "Cliff" Baker *The Black (aka The Rot) **Permanent Residents: ***The Parliament of Decay: ****Antagon **Avatars of the Black: ***Antagon ***Anansi ***Mallus (aka Malice) ***Seether ***William Arcane **The Black Army (aka Rotlings): Mindless, Foot-soldier minions of the Black, created when the Black kills, corrupts, and assimilates targets. *The Blue (aka The Clear) **Permanent Residents: ***The Parliament of Waves: **Avatars of the Blue: ***Yemoja ***Kuasa Jones (aka Water Witch) *The White: **Permanent Residents: ***The Parliament of Vapors: **Avatars of the White: ***Oya *The Brown (aka The Melt): **Permanent Residents: ***The Parliament of Stones: **Avatars of the Brown: ***Babalú-Ayé *The Orange: **Permanent Residents: ***The Parliament of Flames: **Avatars of the Orange: ***Ogun Events Vixen & Wonder Woman vs. Cheetah Vixen & The Flash vs. Gorilla Grod Vixen & Wonder Woman vs. Circe Category:Earth-515